


Untitled

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura doubts herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 18 spoilers.

Sakura had Satoru's scars, and wondered what adventure had given those to him. When Satoru awoke, she took the time to directly and calmly explain the situation to him. But Chief seemed distracted and detached, and before she knew it, her adored chief had resigned. Now she was faced with the task of being chief herself.  
Sakura was upset, she didn't believe she was qualified to lead the Boukenger team. She wasn't the chief, and why had Satoru abandoned them like this? Sakura thought of Satoru's scars, and his previous experiences and losses. Despite that, he had still gone on, and never stopped adventuring. So, now that she was chief, even with her own bad memories and doubts, she couldn't stop now either. Still, she couldn't help but felt very alone right then.


End file.
